A imortalidade não é bonita
by Sild-San
Summary: Bella swan interroga-se sobre a sua vida imortal e o que fez de errado,T por um palavrão ou outro,Oneshot


A caça, trivial e inútil, claro, é possível que se, por algum acaso ou simplesmente por não querer, não beber sangue de animal durante vários meses, ou anos, possa atacar um humano e matá-lo. Mas a verdade é que isso pouco ou nada me interessa neste momento.

A minha oh tão pálida e brilhante pele, dura como mármore, está , como sempre, perfeita, mas, no entanto, acho que a perfeição, beleza, e vida eterna, não são substitutos possíveis para uma vida, mais do que uma filha, experiências humanas, coisas que os outros, aqueles que não foram ingénuos os suficientes para serem transformados, ao contrário de mim, têm.

Apesar de ainda o amar, ou pelo menos acho que sim, apesar de ainda termos o mesmo contacto físico, excitante e prazeroso, tudo se está a tornar monótono, Romeu E Julieta só é interessante nas primeiras 10 mil vezes que o lemos, sexo só é interessante quando não o fazemos todos os dias….ou melhor, noites, durante anos e anos, a certo ponto tudo acaba por ficar aborrecido, trivial, rotineiro.

Apesar de a experiência vinda de anos e anos me ter trazido finalmente a compreensão do verdadeiro significado, e moral, de obras clássicas como, digamos porque não, Romeu e Julieta, agora é demasiado tarde, oh que fiz eu para merecer isto? Pois apaixonei-me, e fiquei obcecada, ignorei todos os avisos de toda a gente que se importava comigo, e até do próprio Edward, o tão chamado Adónis, como eu dizia, e agora estou preso neste estado, para sempre e sempre.

Ou pelo menos até o sol acabar, quando a terra for consumida, mas ainda faltam biliões de anos para isso, e acho que não aguento muito mais disto. Merda! Porque é que não dei ouvidos a ninguém? Quer dizer, é normal que aos 16 não se oiça ninguém, e se pense que se é a pessoa mais matura de todas, mas porque é que eu tinha que me envolver nisto? Porque é que eu, por puro acaso, tinha que me meter num mundo sobrenatural? Não foi a típica rebelião da adolescência, o "Oh, tu não mandas em mim, sou uma adulta e posso ter sexo com quem quiser!" ou mesmo "Sabes? Eu sou crescida, eu sei o que estou a fazer, não podes mandar em mim, és velho e estúpido!", não, em vez de uma simples rebelião, o que é que eu fiz? BAM! Implorar que me transformassem, apesar dos avisos, e agora, aqui estou eu, anos e anos depois, a maior parte das pessoas que eu conheci mortas.

É como se eu estivesse numa série de televisão, ou de filmes, ou mesmo uma série de livros sobre uma rapariga que é uma Mary-Sue, que pensa que o mundo gira à volta dela e que é insignificante, mas que apesar disso, pensa que não merece a atenção! E realmente, isso é provavelmente o que aconteceu, ingenuidade, rebelião, e, devo dizer, estupidez , juntamente com uma paixão que não tinha limites, juntaram-se para me foder a vida, e não só os 60 ou 70 anos que ainda me restavam, mas milhares, milhões de anos! Quem sabe? Já perdi a conta.

Apesar de não precisar de respirar, ainda respiro rapidamente, como se estivesse a ter uma crise, a verdade é que estou zangada, irritada, realmente e incrivelmente a ferver por dentro, ainda que não se sinta na minha pele gelada.

Já vi vampiros que controlam os elementos, que controlam as emoções, que nos dão visões, que até causam dores, decerto existe algum que consiga controlar o tempo! Para evitar tudo o que se passou até aqui, para reverter o processo, talvez, num universo alternativo tenha vivido a minha vida, feliz, normal, e já tenha morrido.

E não quero dizer o conceito de tempo, como podem fazer-nos pensar que passaram dois anos em dois minutos, quero dizer mesmo regredir no tempo, mudar isto. Enquanto escrevo isto a uma velocidade superior à do som, vendo todas as linhas no ecrã, e as microscópias falhas na tinta das teclas do teclado, não interessa quão pequenas, penso, porque me meti nisto?  
De que me serve a imortalidade com uma "estátua esquecida dedicada a um antigo deus pagão da beleza", e com uma filha, que, como eu, é imortal, se não tenho nada para fazer? Numa noite em branco consegues ver vários episódios de uma série, numa noite em branco consegues adiantar os videojogos que estás a jogar, agora, em milhares de noites em branco? Nada sai rápido o suficiente que tu não consigas passar, ou ver, ou ler, saímos da escola às 6,7 horas, entramos às nove, tirando meia hora para chegarmos e sairmos, são 13 horas! 13 horas livres todos os dias, como se consegue ocupar 13 horas durante milhares de anos? Especialmente com esta velocidade! Poderia, e já o fiz, transcrever todas as obras conhecidas, e até desconhecidas, de Shakespeare numa noite, se se consegue transcrever uma vida inteira de textos de alguém numa noite, como é que se pode fazer algo novo todos os dias? Mesmo todos os álbuns de uma banda que libertou um novo todos os anos durante 30 anos, pode ser ouvido em cerca de 3 noites, e a certo ponto enjoa.

Enfim, tudo isto é inútil, mesmo que me tentasse matar, o que não vou fazer, seria inútil, um simples salto de um precipício para a água gelada com correntes, não seria o suficiente para mim, e os Volturi de certeza que não me ajudariam.

Vamos lá, mais uma noite, mais um ano, mais um século, eventualmente mais um milénio, e, daqui a imenso tempo, o fim, espero ansiosa por esse fim, apesar de não saber o que vou fazer com tanto tempo livre.

Sonhar com a não imortalidade, talvez?

**Recuso-me totalmente a pensar que ao fim de vários anos com noites em branco, uma pessoa não se cansasse da imortalidade, e pensei, porque não tentar fazer uma Bella Swan, mais matura? Sei que no mundo literário fantástico da Stephanie Meyer isto nunca acontecerá, mas ei, fanfics ao fim de vários meses de ausência! E a série não me pertence etc etc, nem as personagens, nem o conceito de vampiros que brilham na luz do sol.**


End file.
